Magic
Mana exist everywhere around the world’s air in what are called Mana Currents. These Mana currents are usually invisible to most people however certain magical creatures are able to detect these magical currents. These magical currents contain gasses which we know to be Mana. The body absorbs mana similar to how the body absorbs oxygen, mana is then passed through the body and is absorbed by an invisible circuit of veins in the body known as Mana Circuits. Mana circuits appear in all living things capable of using magic and spread across the entire body. In order to use magic, Mana is quickly collected into the central magic system, which is a part of the brain, and then converted into elemental mana which is then transferred via Mana circuits to the respective location ready to be used as magic. Manipulation Magic Automation- Magic that can mend and or create new contraptions from scratch it can also be used to duplicate objects and is really useful for mechanics or inventors Glamour- A magic efficiently used by politicians and leaders to gain the support of people, casting it on a person or living organism could affect them and manipulate them to make it so the one affected will most likely submit itself to the caster, but in turn it rots away at their life and is hard to learn to use and succeed in. Divination- Used by those curious to a person's thoughts and mind, or just want to invade someone's privacy. This kind of magic can be used to spy on someone but in turn the person can also see you, as the caster will need to summon a magical floating circle first to actually see or hear the person. Though you can also just read the person's mind which doesn't have any consequences except the guilt of invading one's needed private time Telekinesis- Used to manipulate inanimate objects around you to move at your will without touching them, commonly used by magicians circling the world and showing people party tricks, but can be improved greatly to manipulate even more and heavier objects at the same time. Steal- Magic that is used by special beggars or corrupt nobles to steal change from people's pockets or to steal evidence that could be used against them. Could be improved to further the range and amount of things that can be stolen. Panties included Silence: Can be used to cancel or prevent a spell from being cast and could be a lifesaver for most people fighting against other magic users. Feed: Magic that lets you feed off, steal, and absorb the energy of magic used by anyone, the consequences depend on what kind of magic you are trying to feed on, for feeding off a negative magic can have unwanted consequences. Battle Magic Blast: Use this to blast the target with the energy of the element or type of magic dealing a great amount of damage to the victim but greatly reducing your stamina, for a blast could kill a man instantly and needs to be used responsibly. Frenzy: Magic that is mostly used by knights, or warriors as a last resort when fighting against an enemy they can't seem to beat. Only downside is that there is a possibility that you may pass out after. Negation- Use this to blast negative energy at your targets and absolutely obliterate or greatly injure the poor soul that was hit, it takes away most of your stamina and a little bit of your health. Link- use this only if you're desperate to hurt a person or just hate yourself and that other one, cast this unto the victim and then hurt yourself. The one that was targeted will soon feel the pain too, but only half of it as the half was transferred from the caster to the caste. Perdere- A spell that searches, and destroys. Cast this while looking at someone near you, the spell would then react as a blow of powerful magic would appear from your body and onto the target, disintegrating it but you'll soon be weakened greatly if thou shalt use this spell too much. Explosion!: Focus everything on one area and shout from the top of your lungs "EEEXPROOOSIIOOON" and soon the area would be obliterated, charred ground and dust filling the air and making it a short nuclear winter tourist spot. Earthquake: Violently shakes the ground around you, being able to leave a giant crack in the earth itself and rendering giant buildings to rubble. Useful when trying to slow down or cripple armies. Defence Magic Magic Barrier: The user will summon a barrier in a radius around the user. Anything that occurs in the barrier will not affect the real world where the barrier has been placed. Higher tier magic users are able to lock these Magic Barriers and use them as a form of prison. Shock Barrier: Electric current would cover the caster shocking anyone or anything trying to touch or attack the caster. Flame Cloak: The caster would engulf in flames and give anyone a 3rd degree burn if they get too close. Stone Cold: The caster would turn into stone, becoming immune to magic and receiving reduced damage from any kind of physical attack, but in turn the caster would not be able to do anything else but just stand there and act as an immovable object